Perfectus Familia
by Theusedfan10689
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating since the beginning of 4th year and Decided to get married summer before sixth year. What is going to happen. contains mpreg,OC.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Harry Potter characters. Sadly.

Notes: Story takes place in 6th year.

* * *

Chapter 1

Return to Hogwarts.

Sinistra Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and joined her fellow Gryffindor. She sate next to her best friend Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. Have you seen Harry?" Sinistra asked

"he was waiting for Ron and Hermione before coming to breakfast." Ginny replied.

"I haven't had a chance. He has been spending most of his time with your brother."

"What!?! He's been hanging around with Draco." she said in disbelief.

"Yeah they are dating."

"What? Since when"

Just then Harry walked into the Great Hall. He looked at Draco who was seated at the Slytherin table and gave him a small yet significant smile. Sinistra walked up to Harry.

"Harry," She asked "Can I have a word after breakfast."

Yeah Sure

---------After Breakfast--------

"Harry"

Harry turned to the voice of Sinistra calling for him "Yeah"

"Umm. Harry are you dating my brother?"

"Yeah"

"Are you shagging him?"

"What's it to you?"

"well he is my brother"

"Fine if you really want to know yes"

"You're………Shagging…….MY BROTHER."

"Yeah" Harry replies embarrassed by how loud she had made the very personal comment.

"Oh, If you hurt him you're dead."

"Ok. I have to go." Harry them met up with Draco in the dungeons.

"Your sister found out about us." Harry said walking up to the man.

"So what" Draco said more as a statement then a question.

"Well what if she finds out about us being married and what happened soon after we got married."

"Who cares"

"I do. What if she talks to my sister?"

"Would Heather care?" Draco asked beginning to sound worried

"That her brother is gay, married, and pregnant."

"Well now that you mention it I would be worried."

"Thank you"

"We have to meet Dumbledore at 3:30 he is going to assign us our own tower."

"That sounds great." Harry said leaning in to a kiss from his husband. "But first we have potions.:"

"Did Dumbledore tell Snape about your condition?"

"Yes." They grabbed a hold of each others hand and began their walk to the potion classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Potter-Malfoy, You're late" Snapes voice rang as the two entered the classroom.

"Sorry Professor." Harry replied

"Dumbledore wants to see the two of you now"

"But our appointment isn't until 3:30."

"He wants to talk to you now. GO! NO COMPLAINTS" Harry and Draco walked down the deserted hallway. They walked in silence to see the aged professor. They said the password and walked up the circular stairway. Harry reached to knock on the door.

"Enter." A voice called from the other side of the door. The pair walked into the large office.

"Professor." Harry said greeting the headmaster.

"Please sit." Dumbledore pointed to the two chairs he had summoned to the front of his desk. "I have assigned you your own tower. It will be your home for the next two years that you attend this school."

They boys nodded in unison. "You will have a two room suite. It also has a kitchen, common room, along with its own bathroom. The refrigerator is charmed to have any food you are craving appear automatically." Dumbledore replied escorting them to their new home.

"Thank you professor" Harry and Draco replied.

"Oh and the password is _Perfectus Familia_. I have also given you permission to enter each others houses. And you are excused from your classes for the rest of the day." Dumbledore said as they reached the entrance to the tower.

"Thank you professor." Harry said as the aged man turned and left.

The couple walked into their new home. "You're not to tired are you?" Draco asked an exhausted Harry sprawled out on the couch.

"No, I'm not entirely exhausted but I do feel like I could vomit, which means no sex tonight. " Harry noticed the disappointment on Draco's face. "Sorry baby, I just don't feel that great because of this baby"

"Its okay. I knew that you weren't going to feel that well"

Harry rested on the couch while Draco went into their room. He noticed the trunks had already been bought into the room. Draco unpacked their belongings and the time began to fly by. Once Draco finished unpacking he joined Harry who was sitting on the couch awake. They talked about the new baby and things that might come.

"Harry we need to tell your sister." Draco stated blatantly.

"I think Sinistra already told her that we are dating. She gave me this weird look when I walked into Potions." Draco let go a short laugh.

"I really don't want to tell her though." Harry replied.

"Well, we have to at least tell her that we have been dating since fourth year and that we are married, and don't forget that she and the rest of our families are getting a new member in March. Oh and don't forget we have to tell Ron and Hermione because they will be very suspicious."

"How about we tell them together."

"Fine." Draco said getting annoyed "We have to tell your sister first though."

"Fine."

---Later that Night-----

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall. They both sat next to Harry's twin sister Heather at the end of the Gryffindor table. Heather and Harry were twins though they looked very different. Heather looked just like Lily but she had the Potters unruly black hair.

"Hey Heather."

"Hi Harry, Draco."

"Can we talk later."

"Sure."

"Meet me outside the great hall at the end of the feast."

"Ok. Cool."

The feast began to come to an end. The plates began to clear and all was lost.

"Draco you go ahead, I'm going to try to tell her myself." Harry said as they got up from the table. "I love you."  
"Okay, I love you too." Draco said as he retreated out the door and back to the tower.

Harry met Heather outside the great hall. He began to lead her to his new home at Hogwarts.

"Harry where are you going. Gryffindor is on the other side of the school."

"Well, you see I don't live in the Gryffindor tower anymore."

"What!?!"

"You see Draco and I, we didn't just start dating. We have been dating since beginning of fourth year."

"Okay"

"Well over the summer, when I left two weeks earlier than you for the Weasley's, I really went and stayed with Draco."

" What? You lied to me."

"There is more. You see during those two weeks we spent a weekend in Venice with his mother. He asked me to marry him and we got married a week later."

"Bloody Hell." She said as the approached the tower.

"There's more." Harry said before saying the password.

"What."

"I am pregnant"

"That ones hilarious." Harry stared at her getting annoyed. "You are joking right."

"No"

"But you're a guy"

"No shit."

"So how is this possible."

"I'm a male wizard. If a wizard is attracted to another wizard something happens in the body that can get you pregnant."

"Bloody Hell." They said entering the tower. Draco walked out of the bathroom.

"Did you tell her?" Draco asked

"Yes." Harry answered and he walked toward the couch with Heather following behind.

"So I am related to a Malfoy." Heather said making a realization.

"Yeah, but no more calling him Malfoy. He has a name it is Draco." Harry said scaring his sister so that she would now he meant what she said.

"Okay Harry. Calm down. I got your ice cream in the freezer." Draco told Harry in a loving way trying to get him to calm down.

"So Harry how far along are you?" Heather asked.

"About three months, at least that is what Poppy said."

"When did you two get married."

"Almost four months ago. End of June."

"So you conceived after you were married?"

"Yeah, We always used protection before we got married."

"Oh, Do Ron and Hermione know about the baby."

"No, not yet."

"Your Marriage?" The two shook their heads no.

"That your dating."

"Oh they know that we are dating. They just think that we have been dating since end of fifth year and not beginning of fourth."

"Bloody Hell Harry."

"Don't tell them. I want to be the one to."

"Ok what ever. When are you going to tell Ron and Hermione?"

"I was planning on doing that tomorrow morning."

"Oh good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters. Not even Sinistra she belongs to my Friend Malfoy218

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-The Next Morning-**  
"hey Harry. Why aren't you in our dorm this year" Ron asked while they entered the great hall together. "Oh, I was put into a separate tower. That way my nightmares won't disrupt you guys at two in the morning." Harry lied.  
"Oh"  
"Hey can you and Hermione hang out after breakfast for about fifteen minutes"  
"No problem Harry." Ron answered Breakfast began. The food was fresh and tasted better then ever. Ron had eaten porridge which the smell had caused Harry to feel sick. Breakfast ended and the group headed out of the great hall. The three made it into the hallway. The group began to walk towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"So the thing is I lied to you when I told you that Draco and I started dating end of fifth year." Harry commented "What?" Hermione asked annoyed that he had lied to her.  
"Did you start dating beginning fifth year?" Ron asked "No, its more like beginning fourth year"  
"Bloody hell Harry." Ron said shocked.  
"Why didn't you just tell us?" Hermione asked "Thought you'd be mad if you knew how long we had kept it a secret." Harry responded feeling slightly relieved.  
They got to the classroom. Their was a note on the Door…  
Class has been canceled today.  
Please read pages 254 to 200 and write a two foot response.  
Professor Lupin-Black "Well, that gives us time to do anything"  
"Do you guys want to go back to ou.. I mean my tower." Harry asked "Sure" The two said in unison.  
Harry noticed Draco who was heading towards the tower entrance. Harry waved him off. They walked until they came to the portrait that led to their tower.  
"Perfectus Familia" Harry said and they entered the tower.  
"So you said that you and Draco had been dating since beginning of fourth year." Hermione said wanting Harry to continue with the conversation.  
"Yeah, We had gotten a flat together over the summer." Harry added.  
"What!?!" Ron asked shocked "Well The Dursleys kicked me out for like a month then they made me come back after Dumbledore convinced them to. And Draco was kicked out of the Manor a last year when his dad found out that he was gay, so I went to his place. It was so small that we needed a bigger place so we decided that we would live together when not at school and I am not staying with the Dursleys." "That's nice Harry." Hermione replied stunned that Harry would live with someone who he wasn't married to.  
"Well about four months ago we were in Venice on Vacation. And you see…" Harry stopped mid sentence to decide what to say.  
"Out with it Harry." Ron finally said getting annoyed.  
"Heaskedmetomarryhimandisaidyes." Harry said in one breath.  
"What?" the two asked with dazed looks on their faces.  
"He asked me to marry him and I said yes." "That's wonderful Harry." Hermione said "Yeah mate congrats." Ron said "Yeah we got married later that week"  
"And we weren't invited." Hermione felt insulted "Not even Heather was their or even Sinistra. It was him, me and his mother"  
"Oh"  
"There is more though"  
"Yeah what"  
Well about two months ago I found out that I am pregnant." Harry blurted out. Ron fainted and Hermione jumped for joy.  
"How far along are you"  
"Almost 3 Months"  
"Oh congratulations Harry"  
"Thanks but I think we should bring Ron down to the hospital wing"  
"Good idea"  
With that note Harry got his wand and levitated Ron's unconscious body down to the hospital wing. "Hello Mr. Potter-Malfoy, Ms. Granger. What happened to Mr. Weasley"  
"He fainted"  
"Oh, So you told him the good news then"  
"Yes"  
"Mr. Potter-Malfoy?" Hermione asked confused "We changed our names." Harry replied honestly.  
"When you entered potions yesterday late with Draco, you were the only one to get into trouble weren't you"  
"Yeah"  
Ron began to stir and was quickly healed of all injuries. They went back to harry and Dracos tower. Harry said the password and entered the tower. Draco was sitting at the table finishing his potions essay. "Hey" Harry said walking over to him. "I thought you were going to the library"  
"Hello. I did but I couldn't find the information I needed. How are you?" Draco asked concerned for his husband.  
"I'm fine. The same as forty minutes ago"  
"Do you want anything, I am going to the kitchens"  
"No, well, maybe some pumpkin juice"  
"Sure, I'll be back in ten minutes." With that Draco kissed Harry and headed out of the tower.  
Hermione and Ron were stunned. Not only by the kiss that they had witnessed but at how kind Draco had treated Harry. He was willing to do anything for Harry. He even asked how Harry was feeling.  
Hermione was the first to speak after Draco's exit. "Was that really Malfoy"  
Harry laughed "yes"  
"he's so sweet to you"  
"I know but please don't tell him that. He start ranting and then become annoying and mope"  
"Are you serious"  
"Yeah, when we told Remus. He made a comment on how great he was. It lasted three weeks"  
"You can't be serious"  
"I am"  
Ron finally snapped out of a trance. "So you really are together." he said so that he knew that it was real and not fake.  
"Yes Ron, we are."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN- This chapter takes place right at the end of Chapter 3

* * *

_

Chapter 4

"So do you want to go to dinner?" Draco asked the group.

"Yeah." Harry said and the four began to walk to the exit the tower and head towards the great hall.

Draco had an arm around Harry while the four walked to the great hall. As they walked students that were also on their way to the great hall gave glares, even a few fainted. They came to the entrance of the great hall. Harry and Draco were going to reveal their relationship to the entire school in a single moment, just by walking into the great hall.

Draco reached for the door and began to open it. Ron and Hermione walked through together first. Harry stood still worried about their reactions, but then Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they walked into the great hall. Ron and Hermione were already seated at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Draco stopped once they got into the great hall. They began to talk. Few students noticed and waited for a fight to break out. Those people then showed their friends pretty soon the whole room was watching and waiting for the blood bath to begin. The students began to murmur amongst themselves when they began to notice that there wasn't going to be a fight, but then the room fell silent as the two lips collided with one another. The room stood still until Ron, Hermione, Sinistra, and Heather broke out into laughter.

The dinner went by without any problems. The end came and everyone crowded around Harry and Draco to ask questions. There were roomers that Draco gave Harry a love potion, that Draco was Pregnant, and another that Draco was using a veela charm he has to seduce Harry. Harry laughed at every roomer he heard.

Harry then noticed his former roommates standing off to the side. He went over to them and asked them if they wanted to go back to his tower with him, Ron, Hermione, Sinistra, and Heather. Neville, Seamus, and Dean agreed seeing as they haven't yet been there.

Draco noticed the crowd that surrounded Harry. Harry had nodded at Draco to that he would meet him back at the tower in a little while.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoys." Harry and Draco looked toward professor Snape.

"The head master wants to see you in his office tomorrow at 8 o'clock." Snape told the couple.

"Thank you, sir." And on that note the group left for Harry's tower.

The group walked until they came to the portrait of a perfect family. After the conversation with Snape, Draco just stayed with the group of friends and talked to his sister, Sinistra. Harry's roommates began to wonder why Draco was still with them heading up to Harry's tower. They reached the portrait and Draco whispered the password. The portrait swung open and revealed the entrance of their home. Everyone entered the room.

Neville, Seamus, and Dean noticed various pictures from fourth and fifth year; they then came across a photo of Harry and Draco in tuxes joining in a quick and meaningful kiss. The three looked at each other and then toward Harry. They noticed a simple, yet elegant ring located on Harry's left hand; they then looked toward Draco and noticed that he was wearing a matching ring.

"Oh my god, You Married Draco." The three directed towards Harry. This caused Harry and Draco to break out into laughter. The rest of the group followed soon after.

"Yes. Yes we are." Harry finally managed to tell them.

The night went by very fast. Harry told Seamus, Dean, and Neville all of the details of his relationship with Draco. The group had some shots of firewiskey (Harry having Pumpkin juice) to celebrate the marriage of Harry and Draco. Then Neville asked a big question.

"Harry, are you going back with heather to the Dursley's this summer?"

"Shit." Draco said more to himself; he knew that Harry would have to go to the Dursleys for at the most a month before he could go back to the flat.

tbc


End file.
